I Want You to Want Me
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: It's the beginning of the new school year and things aren't starting out great for Twister and Reggie. Will they be able to solve their problems or will it be too little, too late? CHAPTER FOUR!
1. The Party, Twister's POV

**DISCLAIMER!-** I don't own the show or the characters I'm just temporarily borrowing them.

**A/N: **I really shouldn't be posting this because I have too many other stories I'm working on at the moment but I'm going to anyway because I said I would. I haven't given up on my Twiggie Shorts but I got this idea and thought it deserved a fic of its own. I hope you enjoy!

**WARNING!** This story does involve underage drinking and cursing so if that makes you uncomfortable, this story isn't for you.

********************************************************************TWIGGIE**********

The beginning of the year started the same as it always did, with one of Trent's famous parties. Otto and I were juniors now, while Reggie and the Squid would be graduating in June. I drank a mouthful of beer, trying to forget the fact that they wouldn't be here next year, and that this would be the last party of its kind because Trent would be moving on with them as well.

Otto bumped my shoulder with his, drawing my attention away from my thoughts. "See anyone you like?" He asked scoping out the room for all available females.

I glanced over at Reggie chatting away with Trish and Sherry and sighed, knowing that who I did see and want, I could never have.

From across the room Brittany Taylor, a girl from my homeroom, smiled and waved at me. I nodded my head back to be polite.

"Maybe, but it never happen." I shrugged, taking another sip from my bottle.

Otto scoffed, "Brittany? Man she's a sure thing! Babe's been hot for you since your growth spurt in eighth grade. You could totally tap that, in fact you _should_ tap that."

"Brittany?" I questioned, my face wrinkling in confusion. Then, realizing he mistook my slumped features for not being able to ask Reggie out for her, I opened my mouth to deny it then stopped. "Brittany, yeah you got me." I lied. I should feel guilty about lying to my best bro, but when the alternative was him beating the crap out of me for having quite the opposite of platonic feelings towards his sister, I didn't. That was a secret never meant to be shared.

"Dude, go talk to her." Otto urged. "She's been eyeing you since you stepped foot in here." He added, pushing me in her direction.

"What? No way." I sneered. I shot a quick look back at Reggie and found myself staring at her. She was talking rather closely to Trent. My fists balled up at my sides as I glared at the back of his head.

"Bro, now's your chance. She's practically begging for you to go over to her!" Otto persisted.

I turned away from the blossoming couple, back to my friend. "You know what, I think I will go talk to her." I told him, downing the rest of my drink.

I grabbed another beer for myself and a Smirnoff for Brittany from a nearby cooler before walking over to chat with her.

"Hey, need a refill?" I asked, popping the top off her drink before offering it to her.

"Twister! That's so sweet of you thanks." She gushed pulling me in for a hug.

"No problem. Want to play pool?" I suggested gesturing to the table on her right.

"Totally! But I'm not very good at it. Maybe you can help me?" She asked biting her lower lip in what I was assuming to be an attempt to look sexy. I caught a glimpse of Reggie grinding her hips into Trent's.

"Yeah sure, grab a stick." I grumbled. I moved around so my back was to the dancing duo, not wanting to catch them doing anything else.

"Okay, I got one. So how do I hold it?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I knew this was just an act to get my arms around her but I indulged her anyway.

I set my drink aside, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Here, let me show you."

I demonstrated how to hit the cue ball and stepped back to let her try it. I ended up on the other side of the table with a clear shot of Reggie again. I gritted my teeth together as I watched her gyrate around, with that ass. As if she felt me staring, she looked up taking notice of us. I moved back over to Brittany's side so I couldn't see anymore.

She leaned over the table a little too much, obviously for my benefit. She pulled the cue back, then pushed it forward using too much force that she ended up scratching the table.

"Oopsie, I messed up. Do you mind showing me once more please?" She pouted, again with the damn lip bite.

"Watch me this time." I told her, setting up the ball. I took the stick from her hands and positioned myself over the table. Just as I was about to release, I saw Trent pulling Reggie by the hand up the stairs. I let go of the cue scraping the green felt as a result, exactly how Brittany had moments ago.

"Twist! You were supposed to show me how to get better not repeat my mistake." She laughed placing one of her perfectly manicured claws on my bicep, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Yeah my bad." I mumbled, unable to revert my attention away from the now empty staircase.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked yanking at my arm.

Shaking my head I turned back to her. "Yeah, of course, I'm fine." I babbled a string of lies.

"Okay." She gave a small smile. I could tell she didn't believe me but she didn't call me out on it either, instead opting to let it go.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked, placing the pool stick on the felt pool table.

Her face lit up with her answer, "Yes."

I picked up my beer letting the rest of it slide down my throat, so I could blame the alcohol for my actions later.

I took her hand in mine, after wrapping it around her shoulder. Being so close to her I could smell her perfume, coming to the conclusion that she must have swam laps in it before coming here. I chose not to say anything turning my nose the other way. I was playing her, using her as a distraction to keep Reggie off my mind. Still, however, images of what Trent and her were probably doing flashed through my head. I sincerely doubted she was beating him with her purse as I hoped.

We passed Otto on our way to the stairs and he gave me a thumbs up. Then more discreetly behind Brittany's back he made a rude gesture suggesting what I should do to her.

I ignored him and continued our trek up the stairs.

When we made it to the top I noticed the upper floor was deserted. I pretend I was searching for a vacant room, but really I was looking for signs of Reggie. After we circled the place once I stopped in the living room, settling on the empty couch.

After a minute of awkward silence she turned to me, "So, I have a suggestion of my own."

"What's that?" I asked bored, not really caring.

"This." She licked her lips and surprised me by pressing them against mine. She shoved her tongue in my mouth treating it like a wash machine on full cycle. I couldn't tell if she was trying to kiss me or swallow me whole. I tried pulling back but she somehow mistook my retreat as a sign to push me on my back and straddle me. She groaned into my mouth, bringing her hands up to claw at my face.

"Oh baby." She moaned moving to my neck.

"Britt, maybe we should stop." I suggested, praying someone would come get her the hell off of me. I brought my hands, previously glued to my sides, up to try and push her off of me.

"Don't worry baby I don't want to either." She purred bending down to lick my cheek.

Thankfully, it seemed my prayers were answered. "Whoa sorry." A voice interrupted, a voice I was sure I knew.

Seemingly reluctantly Brittany slithered off of me and I was able to sit up and look at my savior.

My eyes grew the size of watermelons. Reggie. Of course it had to be her. Just my stupid dumb luck that she had to be the one to walk it us. Fucking _Reggie,_ of all people.

"I-" I started, the rest of my sentence frozen on my tongue.

"No need to explain." She shrugged, immediately backing away and exiting the way she came.

The look on her face made me hate myself. She looked deflated. Was it just wishful thinking or was she upset, hurt by what she just witnessed.

"Well, that was awkward." Brittany giggled. "Can you imagine if she had walked in just a few minutes later?" She asked fixing her skirt since it had hiked up her legs. Her own doing, not mine.

I wish Reggie had walked in later. Maybe then I would have freed myself from the Brittany's grasp and she would have seen Britt slapping me and storming off. I really wished for the second.

"So are you going to walk me home?" Brittany asked, drawing the attention back to herself.

Unable to say anything I just nodded my head yes, knowing that even though I didn't want to I should.

She stood with me and clasped her hands around one of mine pushing me out the room. I was grateful that Reggie seemed to be gone so I wouldn't have to face her just yet. I'd have to get my story together first and then I'd talk to her. She'd believe me if I told her it was all Brittany's doing not mine. At least I hoped.

The walk to Brittany's was short, she only lived a few houses down from Trent's. I did the gentlemanly thing to do and stayed with her all the way up to her door.

She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to kiss her goodnight.

I leaned in, pretending she was someone else, and lightly pecked her lips.

"Call me sometime and we can hang. Maybe finish where we left off earlier?" She suggested, winking at me before opening her door and ushering inside. She blew me one finale kiss before closing the door, finally putting a barrier between us.

As I walked down the street turning into my own cul-de-sac, my thoughts drifted to how I was going to fix this. The girl I wanted hated me, and the girl I didn't wanted me. The answer was easy, no way in hell was I going to.

My mind couldn't stop replaying Reggie walking in on us. She looked devastated and I just wanted to pull her by her gray shirt and- wait she was wearing a gray shirt? I was sure she came tonight wearing a purple hoodie, yet I also could have sworn I saw her backing away in a gray tee. A shirt that was too big to be hers, which left only one option. Trent's. She couldn't have been all that distressed by my actions if she was doing the same to Trent right before. And she had to have been. That was the only logical reason she would be wearing his clothes.

I didn't snap out of my thoughts until I was in my room. If Reggie wanted to date Trent, fine. See if I cared. Maybe I would call Britt and take her up on her offer to 'pick things up where they left off'. Maybe I'd even participate this time. Forget Reggie, Brittany was a sure thing.

****************************************************************TWIGGIE**************

Obviously Brittany Taylor is a character I made up. I give you all permission to hate her, I know I do. The next chapter will be the same night told in Reggie's point of view. If you'd like me to continue, let me know and **REVIEW**. If not I have other stories I'll focus my attention on. Thank you for reading, and thank you in advance for all of you who do decide to review and or follow and favorite. The encouragement I get from you guys is what keeps me writing.


	2. The Party, Reggie's POV

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and the favorite. Here's part two, Reggie's POV of the night.

**WARNING! **Reggie has quite a colorful vocabulary in the chapter.

****************************************************************TWIGGIE**************

I was beginning to wonder why I came. This party was always the same. People danced, they got drunk, and some even hooked up. Why did I let my friends talk me in to going? _Why_?

Okay if I'm being honest with myself I know why. The last time I came to one of these parties Twister and I got bored and snuck off for a walk around the neighborhood just the two of us. I was really hoping for that to happen again but he hadn't left my brothers side once since we got here.

"First party of the year. Our _senior_ year! Can you believe it? We're seniors!" Sherry squealed.

"Would you try and be cool? Trent's going to walk by, hear you gushing like an idiot and regret inviting us." Trish groaned dropping her forehead into the palm of her hand.

"As if! He knows if he wants Reggie he has to treat her girl pals good too." Sherry giggled. "Right Reg?" She asked poking my arm.

"Huh?" I questioned, unsure of what they were talking about. I tried paying attention to the two of them but once my eyes landed on a certain someone, everyone else in the room suddenly didn't matter.

Sherry noticed. "Hey! You aren't even listening to us!"

"I'm sorry I-" Luckily, before I had to come up with a lie Trent came over and interrupted us.

"Hello ladies. Having fun?" He asked.

Even though the question was directed to me, Trish jumped in to answer. "Totally. Thanks for inviting us."

He barely acknowledged her. "Cool. Hey do you mind if I borrow Reggie?"

"Nope, not at all. In fact you can borrow her all night." Sherry grinned pushing me towards him.

As he led me away I glanced back at the idiots I called my friends and glared at them. They responded by making kissy faces.

"I'm glad you came." Trent told me as soon as we were far enough from my friends that they couldn't eavesdrop.

"Yeah me too." I lied trying to be polite. I took a step back so he wasn't up in my face.

"Want to dance?" He asked holding out his hand. I didn't want to be rude. I looked around the room for a reason not to, instead finding a reason why I should. Brittany freaking Taylor with her arms wrapped around Twister.

"I'd love to." I replied around a fake smile trying to hide my frown.

I let him lead me to the makeshift dance floor and put his hands on my waist. I snuck a look over at Twister who was still talking to that tramp. Before he caught me staring I turned my attention back to Trent. Then, in an attempt to make Twister jealous I turned around and swayed my hips in front of Trent's. It was my half ass way of grinding him without actually having to touch him.

Sneaking another look at Twister I smiled realizing I got his attention. Of course, then he retaliated by teaching the skank how to hold a cue, which was about the only move the floozy knew.

"You're a good dancer." Trent said, pressing himself into my back.

Startled I jumped forward bumping into a guy passing by. His beer spilled down the front of my hoodie, completely soaking it. The guy didn't even bother to apologize just turned around to get a refill.

"Oh man, we should get that off of you." Trent advised.

Sighing I knew he was right. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

"Of course, follow me." He replied taking my hand and pulling me over in the direction of the stairs. I took one finale glance at Twister and saw the hoe bending over the pool table in front of him. The two of them laughing and flirting after she missed, on purpose no doubt. The sight of the two of them pulled at my heart strings. We weren't going to be sneaking off alone tonight. Not while he had such _lovely _company with him.

With that thought in mind I followed Trent up two flights of stairs to his bedroom.

He pulled a gray shirt out of the top drawer of his dresser and held it out to me. "Will this do?" He questioned.

"It's perfect thanks. Do you have a bathroom I can change in?" I asked him.

"You can just change in here, I'll meet you downstairs." He told me before leaving, pulling the door closed as he went. I changed quickly, throwing my sweatshirt on the floor, then slipping the borrowed shirt over my head. I picked my clothes up, then left to find Trent. The party remained downstairs, the first level was still empty. I walked around to the living room thinking the voices I heard must have been him and a friend. I walked in to find a couple going at it on the couch.

"Whoa sorry." I muttered, feeling my face turn red. It wasn't until the girl lifted her head that I noticed who it was. That freaking whore was in here making out with some poor schmuck not even an hour after teasing Twister. That stupid…

And then I saw the guys face. Of course she was with Twister that made sense.

"I-" He opened his mouth to speak, only managing to get out one word. What, was he going to apologize? He had no reason to.

I shrugged stating as much. "No need to explain." I turned around the way I came trying to hold myself together. I would not cry until I got home. _I wouldn't_. I vowed to myself.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran smack into another person.

"There you are." Trent smiled happy to see me.

"Would you mind walking me home?" I asked. Part of me was afraid Twister might follow. If I wasn't alone maybe he wouldn't bother.

"Oh." Trent's smile faltered for a second, before he grinned again. "Sure. It's a nice night for a walk."

I followed him out the door not bothering to look back. Twister could do whatever he wanted. _To_ whoever he wanted. I had no right to get upset about it.

"I didn't know Twister and Brittany were going out." Trent tried making conversation. Glad I wasn't the only one with that image burned to memory.

"Yeah, me either." I replied trying not to sound like I cared.

"You okay?" He asked, picking up on my mood.

"Yeah, yeah why wouldn't I be?" I gave a small smile.

He didn't seem to believe me but he continued anyway. "Alright, well I guess this is it."

It wasn't until he said it that I realized we were at my house now, standing outside my door.

"Thanks for walking me home." I told him, managing to hold my grin. I was grateful that he did, even if I wished he was someone else. Someone who was busy with whore else.

"No problem." He reached out to stroke my arm and I had to fight the urge not to pull back.

"So I'll talk to you later." I added, waiting for him to leave.

Then, his hand was the only thing I had to worry about as he brought his head closer to mine.

He kissed me goodnight, promising to call the next day. While this would have made most girls ecstatic, I felt nothing. Trent was a great guy I'm sure, he just wasn't the guy for me. I felt bad for using him to toy with Twister, especially when it turned out to be for nothing.

I opened my door and went inside going straight to my room so I could cry. I missed my chance with Twister. Whatever chance that might have been. He liked Brittany. _Brittany freaking Taylor._ She was fake, easy, and a two faced bitch. What the hell did a guy like Twister who was sweet, and caring, and totally adorable see in her? God I had to let him go!

A few hours later after I was sure I cried out all the water in me I heard the door slam and feet patter up the steps signaling Otto was home.

He knocked once before opening my door and sticking his head in. "Hey, have fun at the party?" He asked.

"I had a ball." I lied.

"Cool. Did you see Twister hooked up with Brittany?" He grinned, clearly happy for them. "Sammy missed a great party!"

"Yup." I responded. So much for not thinking about that.

"You okay?" He asked as if he just noticed my puffy eyes and red nose.

"Yeah I'm fine." I continued to fib.

"You sure?" He asked not buying it. I knew he could tell that I had been crying, I was just glad he didn't say anything about it.

I nodded my head. "A okay."

"Alright. Well if you want to talk you know where to find me." He made a point to direct my attention to his door across the hall.

"Thanks Otto, but really, I'm okay." I assured him even though I wasn't. I didn't want him asking questions and end up finding out I was upset about Twister.

"Alright. Well, night." He was about to leave when he turned back. "Hey is that my shirt?" He asked.

"What?" I looked down to see I was still wearing Trent's gray tee. "Oh no this is Trent's. Some guy spilled his beer all over my hoodie so I borrowed this." I explained. "And I forgot to change when I got home." I added just realizing the truth.

"Good call. If you had come home smelling of beer Raymundo would be pissed." He laughed. "Although I'm not sure he'll be too happy to know you came home in someone else's clothes either."

I chose to ignore him and responded to what he said first. "And then we'd be grounded." I agreed.

"Right. Well I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." He told me before leaving to shut my door.

"See you tomorrow." I repeated, turning off the lights and shutting my eyes. Forget Twister, forget Brittany. Forget them all.

**************************************************************TWIGGIE****************

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate the feedback! I updated TWO stories today, now it's your turn other Rocket Power writers!

Special thank you to k0k02417, MichaelMiaMoscovitz, IHeartTwister, and barbieparty23 for reviewing the first chapter I'm glad you all liked it.


	3. Truths, Twister's POV

Thank you so much for reviewing! Hopefully I didn't make you all wait too long, here's chapter three!

*******************************************************************TWIGGIE***********

**A/N: In case you hadn't already noticed, this story alternates between Twister's and Reggie's point of view.**

**(Twister's POV)**

I knew I was going to have to talk to Reggie and I was dreading it. But even if she was with Trent I didn't want her thinking I was dating Brittany so when I got to the Rockets the next day I stopped by her room first.

I knocked on her door, "Hey, it's me. Twister. Can I come in?"

"Just a sec!" She hollered back. A few seconds later she opened her door wearing just her robe with wet hair. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower. She was just in the bathroom, naked, scrubbing herself clean, using her hands to roam her body-

"Twist? What do you want?" She asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I, uh, I um." I squeaked. I cleared my throat before trying again. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Not even Otto." She assured me.

"That's not what I was worried about. But thanks. I uh, what you saw wasn't what you think you saw." I tried explaining.

"What?" She wasn't getting it.

I decided to just tell her the truth. "I mean nothing was going on. She jumped me on the couch and before I could react you walked in on us."

"Twist it's okay. You can do whatever you want; you don't need to justify your actions to me. You like Brittany." She stated, clearing believing it.

"But I don't." I disputed.

"If you say so." She shrugged.

"I just needed you to know that nothing was going on between us. _Nothing._" I stressed, making sure I got my point across.

"Okay Twist I believe you." She replied.

My head started shaking involuntarily. "Good."

"Twist?" She said, getting my attention back.

This was the part I was waiting for, her turn to tell _me_ nothing was going on between her and Trent. For her to explain why she was wearing his shirt, that it was all a misunderstanding.

"I have to get dressed." She replied, reminding me she was naked. In front of me.

My shoulders sagged as I stood to leave. "Right, sorry, I'll leave."

I walked out of her room shutting the door behind me. I paused in the hallway not quite ready to face Otto yet. It didn't matter that I didn't do anything with Brittany, she didn't even care. Something happened between her and Trent, something she wasn't going to tell me about.

Shaking thoughts of her from my mind, I took a deep breath before opening the door to her brother's room.

"So?" Otto asked me the second I stepped inside.

"So what?" I asked, not wanting to have the discussion he did.

"_So_?" When he realized I still wasn't going to say anything he rolled his eyes and made sure I did. "_So_ I saw you leave with Brittany last night. _So_ what happened? _So_ did you hit that?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I walked her home that was it."

"That was it? She was a guarantee bag! Do you even _like _girls?" He questioned.

Duh! I've been in love with your sister for forever! But I couldn't tell him that. "Man, I really don't want to talk about it." I sighed and then added quickly, "But I do like girls."

"Come on, share me the details!" He pressed.

"Dude, we didn't do anything!" I snapped more than a little frustrated.

He held up his hands surrendering. "Okay Twist, calm down."

"I don't even like her." I complained face planting onto his bed.

"Look man, I'm sorry I pushed you into asking her out. If you don't want to date her that's cool. There's plenty more babes to pick from. What chick would be dumb enough to turn down my best bro?" He attempted to make me feel better, managing to do the opposite by reminding me of what I was trying not to think about.

"The only one I'm interested in." I confessed into his pillow.

Otto was silent for a minute before I heard him take in a deep breath and let out, "Reggie hasn't turned you down."

"Yeah because she doesn't know I exist as anything other than her idiot younger friend." I complained. He knew Reggie better than I did, he should know. My eyes widened as I grasped what he said. "You said Reggie!" I realized scrambling to get up on my feet.

"Relax man I've known for a while. Sammy said I should wait until you brought it up but since it didn't look like you ever were I decided I should." He explained indifferent.

"You're not mad?" I asked surprised.

"More like confused. Why would you want to date _her_?" He asked, clearly anxious for me to answer like he had been wondering for a while.

"Because she's smart, she's funny. Every time she smiles she makes me smile. I can't think straight around her and my stomach is always a mess of nerves. _And_ she's unbelievable ho- gorgeous." I cleared my throat. "She's really beautiful inside and out." I saved. "Ottoman I think I love her!" I dropped my head into the palm of my hands.

"I think I just threw up a little bit." He gagged.

"Man I'm trying to be serious here!" I whined.

"Look Twist, if that's the way you really feel you need to tell her before it's too late." He told me as if it were that easy. Just tell her, no big deal. I'd be risking my friendship with Reggie, with all of them really.

"Can we just let it go for now?" I asked not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Fine. But you promise me you will tell her?" He asked.

"That's not letting it go!" I pointed out.

"Just promise me you will, and _soon_, and I'll drop it." He compromised.

"I promise. I'll tell her before homecoming." I swore, setting a date so I'd have to.

"Good. Because if you don't I will." He threatened.

"Can we talk about something else now? Like why Trish ignored you yesterday?" I asked turning the questions around on him.

"We kind of broke up." He admitted.

"Again?" I wasn't all that surprised they'd been on and off for the past year.

"We got in this huge fight right before the party. She went through my phone man! That's like, an invasion of privacy. Anyway she found these texts between Clio and me and she flipped out. Like, I can't have friends that are girls all of a sudden?" He scoffed.

"Not her. You can't be friends with someone you like." I spoke from experience.

"Who says I like her?" He shot back, neither admitting or denying it.

"Dude you're in the same situation I'm in! I change my mind. I'll tell Reggie when _you_ tell Clio." I challenged.

"I'm not in love with your cousin." He pointed out.

"Yeah that's what I said at first." I chuckled. "I mean about Reggie not my cousin." I amended.

"Whatever. Let's go hit up Madtown I'm itching to try out this new trick." He changed the subject. I didn't press him about it afraid he'd turn it around back to me.

"I'll text Sammy." I replied pulling out my phone.

"Reggie!" Otto hollered at his sister rather than going across the hall and just asking her.

A few minutes later she appeared in the door, fully dressed with her hair up in a ponytail. "What?"

"Madtown. You in?" He asked her.

She looked down at her feet avoiding eye contact. "I uh, already have plans."

"Just bring your friends too. That way I can impress Trish and she'll regret the spilt." He smiled happy to have a bigger audience.

"You guys broke up again?" She groaned.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you." He shrugged.

"What you do this time?" She accused.

"Hey! Why do you always assume it's _my_ fault?" He frowned.

"You guys have broken up three times already, and every time it's over something _you_ said or did. I'm just going with pattern." She pointed out.

He exhaled, squinting his eyes, knowing she had him pegged. "Whatever. It's dumb anyway. She's upset that I still talk to Clio. I can't help it that the ladies are drawn to me."

"Yes because you are such a catch." She replied sarcastically, making me laugh.

Otto turned to glare at me. "Twist, is there something you want to tell Reggie?"

"No." I clamped up.

Turning back to his sister he pleaded, "Just put in a good word for me will you?"

"Fine. I'll try next time I see her." She agreed.

"Aren't you meeting her now?" I spoke up curiously.

"Not exactly." She responded, again not looking either of us in the face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Otto asked before I could.

"That I'm not. My plans are with someone else." She told us.

"Who would you rather hangout with over us?" I asked suddenly not in the mood to skate.

"It's not that it's just, well Trent just called and I wasn't busy so I agreed to meet him at the Shack. Maybe we can meet you guys later?" She suggested.

"Nah that's okay. Wouldn't want to interrupt you date." I practically spat at her. She flinched, turning a deep shade of red.

"It's not," She started to say otherwise but stopped abruptly. "I'll see you guys later." She waved goodbye and left.

Otto picked up on my mood right away. "It's not too late."

"How do you figure? She's got a boyfriend!" I shouted, starting to pace his room angrily.

"They're probably just hanging out as friends." He offered weakly.

"I don't think so, Otto. Not after last night." I mumbled. I almost told him about the shirt, but I kept it to myself knowing it would only get Reggie in trouble.

"Look man, I wasn't going to say anything before because she's my sister. But I can't stand the two of you mopping around, wanting the other but too afraid to say anything."

"Reggie doesn't want _me_, I want _her_." I clarified.

"Yeah, and she wants you too. Trust me. Yesterday when I got home I checked in on her and I'm pretty sure I caught her crying." He confided to me.

"Reggie was crying?" I stopped pacing to look at him.

"Yeah, because she thinks you're with Brittany." He told me.

"But I told her this morning that I wasn't." I informed him, telling him about our earlier conversation.

"You said nothing happened between you guys! _That you just walked her home_." He reminded me.

"Well _I_ didn't do anything!" I pointed out.

He still pouted. "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry. Now tell me what you were going to say?" I pushed.

"Well last night and this morning I was talking to her and I kept hinting at you and Britt trying to make her jealous and I think it worked. She wouldn't say anything but I swear she looked pissed." He responded.

"Let's just say you're right. How would I get her to realize I like her not Brittany?" I asked.

"I have an idea." The smile that spread across his face made me realize whatever idea he had, I wasn't going to like.

***************************************************************TWIGGIE***************

That was Twister's POV, Reggie's is next. Do you guys like the switching POV's, or is it too much? Let me know. Please review with any other comments you have, I love hearing from you guys.

A/N: This doesn't pertain to this story, but Twiggie Shorts so if you read that please read this. I have gotten a few PMs asking me to write an M rated story and while I said I might I want all of your opinions on the matter first. I've been going back and forth on whether or not I should and can't make up my mind. Please let me know with a review or PM.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Truths, Reggie's POV

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I was late posting this chapter I was busy updating other fandoms. Here it is now, chapter four Reggie's point of view.

***************************************************************TWIGGIE***************

**(Reggie's POV)**

I rolled over in bed for the third time this morning and decided I should just get up. If Otto caught me sulking in bed all day he'd know for sure that something was up and hound me about it until I caved and told him what was upsetting me. No way was I going to tell him I was crying over the fact that Twister had a girlfriend because he'd take it one out of two ways. One, he'd be angry that I was crushing on his best friend and most likely beat him up for it for either not returning the feelings, or crushing on me back which seemed very unlikely, especially now with Brittany in the picture. The second option, the one I thought more likely, was that he'd tease me about relentlessly. Either way I didn't like my choices.

Throwing my covers back I got up and grabbed a towel ready to take a shower. I almost collided with Otto as I opened my door to leave.

He stepped back. "Hey, you're finally up."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep last night." I replied, which wasn't a complete lie. I didn't get much sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes I pictured Brittany on top of Twister and felt the urge to puke.

"That was a pretty wild party yesterday." He said, causing my stomach to turn. The way he was looking at me made me feel like he was baiting me, waiting for my response. Waiting for me to overreact which made me think he knew more than he was letting on.

"Yup." I wasn't going to fall for whatever game he was playing.

"I still can't believe Twist got himself some bait." He continued eyeing me suspiciously.

"Me either." I knew I was right now and definitely wasn't going to give in.

"I wonder if they're dating now?" He added on.

"Who knows." I managed to respond through my clenched teeth.

"I was hoping I would by now. I can't wait to her the specifics." He wiggled his eyebrows going over the top, laying it on too thick.

I stopped him before he said anything else. "Yeah. Well I have to take a shower." I realized my voice was a touch too high but I didn't care, I just wanted an escape.

"Right. I'll talk to later then." He grinned. What the hell did he have to smile about?

I went in and took a longer shower than necessary just letting the hot spray cover me. When the bathroom mirrors were fogged up and it became stuffy I decided it was time to get out and headed towards me room.

Just as I dropped the towel from around my waist there was a knock on my door. "Hey, it's me. Twister. Can I come in?"

"Just a sec!" I jumped for my robe quickly covering myself before opening the door. Twister was frozen on the other side and hadn't said anything else so I tried. "Twist? What do you want?"

"I, uh, I um." His voice was shrill, making me wonder if it was my nakedness that was affecting him. He cleared his throat before attempting conversation again. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

My face immediately fell. He was just nervous I'd tell people what I saw last night. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Not even Otto."

"That's not what I was worried about. But thanks. I uh, what you saw wasn't what you think you saw." He told me. I tried to fight the image of Brittany and them together from entering my brain again. I'm pretty sure it was exactly what I thought they were doing. If I had only come in minutes later I would have had a more scaring image burned into my memory.

I decided to at least give him a chance to change my mind. "What?"

He looked frustrated but he continued to explain. "I mean nothing was going on. She jumped me on the couch and before I could react you walked in on us."

He seemed into her last night, obviously he was just embarrassed I saw the two of them. "Twist it's okay. You can do whatever you want; you don't need to justify your actions to me. You like Brittany."

"But I don't." He defended.

I shrugged my shoulders unconvinced. "If you say so." I was over this conversation, I just wanted to crawl back into my bed and mope.

"I just needed you to know that nothing was going on between us. _Nothing._" He strained.

"Okay Twist I believe you." I told him, but inside I was still uncertain. She _was_ the one on top of him. Although, if he really didn't want her to be wouldn't he have tried harder to push her off?

As I was fighting with my thoughts I heard him say something else. "Good."

"Twist?" I thought about telling him about what happened to me, but decided not to. Chances were he didn't even notice I was wearing Trent's clothes. He was way too busy trying 'not' to be into Brittany.

"I have to get dressed." I chickened out convinced he didn't know.

"Right, sorry, I'll leave." He left slumped over, looking kind of sad. I wanted to call him back but I knew if I did I'd say or do something I'd regret. He liked Brittany and I couldn't get in the way of that. I just had to let him go.

With the door shut and locked I untied my robe and went to my closet to find some clothes to wear. I figured I'd be hanging with the guys today so I decided to put a little effort in what I was wearing. I picked up a deep purple V-neck shirt that Sherry insisted I buy because it showed off my 'assets' as she would say. Just because I couldn't have Twister didn't mean I couldn't make him notice me. Maybe he'd realize after a while that Brittany was just a drive thru. At first you think it's a good idea and then later when your stomachs rolling and you're running to the bathroom you think, why'd I do that? That was Brittany to a T and when he realized that I'd be around. There was nothing wrong with that. Of course I wish he'd realize this _before _ he ordered the bag of crazy whore but there's nothing I can do about that now.

After checking myself first in the mirror I left my room to see what the guys were up to. I stopped abruptly outside Otto's door when I heard them talking.

"_More like confused. Why would you want to date _her?" I realized they must be talking about Brittany and decided to eavesdrop.

A decision I immediately regretted seconds later when I heard Twister's reply. "_Because she's smart, she's funny. Every time she smiles she makes me smile. I can't think straight around her and my stomach is always a mess of nerves. And she's unbelievable ho- gorgeous_." He stopped to clear his throat, I didn't want to hear anymore but I couldn't tear myself away. "_She's really beautiful inside and out._" Brittany? I think I'm going to be sick. How the hell did she get Twister wrapped around her claws? "_Ottoman I think I love her!" _Did he just? No he couldn't have. He _loves_ her? I really am going to be sick. I ran back to my room, shut the door, locked it, and face planted onto my bed. _He loved her! _He_ loved _her_. _He loved her?

My phone started ringing before I could let myself cry. I groaned and reached for it picking it up, not bothering to look at caller ID because the only one that ever called was Sammy.

"Are you coming over?" I asked, practically begged.

"Reggie? Hey it's Trent. Were you expected someone else?" Yes. But I didn't say that.

"Oh. Hey. No I just thought you were Sam. What's up?" Why are you calling me? Oh that's right you said you would.

"I was wondering if you had plans for the day. Do you?" He asked.

"Not anymore." I sighed. There I go again thinking about Twister and his beast. When did I get so jealous?

"Cool. So um, do you want to go out? Like on a date then? Since you're free." He rambled on.

"Oh." _Why Trent_? Why did you have to go there? I hesitated, ready to decline. But then I thought of Brittany fucking Taylor and how Twister _was in love with her._ How they would be going on their own little dates and my stomach flip flopped in a bad way. "You know what, I'd love to." Screw you two. I could make myself happy with someone else. You can have your trampy hoe bag and kiss my- I stopped my inner rant realizing Trent was talking to me.

"…meet you in five?" He asked.

Oh crap. "What?"

"I'll meet you at the Shack in five minutes?" He repeated.

"Right, yeah sounds good." He hung up afterwards and I was ridden with guilt. I wasn't into Trent as anything more than a friend. I couldn't _make_ myself love him. I was just going to hurt him and he didn't deserve feeling like I did. I'd have to tell him.

Before I could call him back and cancel I heard my name being called from across the hall. "Reggie!"

I guess I'd have to settle on telling him in person. I grabbed a sweatshirt to cover myself, because no way was I going to let him think I wore this top for him, and it was pointless to try it out of Twister now. I made my way back over to Otto's room, this time making it inside. "What?"

"Madtown. You in?" He asked.

"I uh, already have plans." I confessed, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Just bring your friends too. That way I can impress Trish and she'll regret the spilt." He smiled, automatically assuming I was meeting up with Sherry and her.

Before corrected him I decided to address the bigger problem. "You guys broke up again?"

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you." He shrugged. I was too but that wasn't going to let that distract me.

"What you do this time?" I questioned rubbing my temple. This on and off again thing was getting tiresome.

"Hey! Why do you always assume it's _my_ fault?" He frowned.

"You guys have broken up three times already, and every time it's over something _you_ said or did. I'm just going with pattern." I pointed out.

He sighed, knowing I was right. "Whatever. It's dumb anyway. She's upset that I still talk to Clio. I can't help it that the ladies are drawn to me."

"Yes because you are such a catch." I snorted, making Twister laugh, reminding me he was here.

Otto too as he turned to glare at him. "Twist, is there something you want to tell Reggie?" I froze. I couldn't handle him telling me he loved that skank to my face. I knew I'd break down.

"No." He swallowed nervously which in turn made me relax.

Otto brought his attention back to me pleased with himself. "Just put in a good word for me will you?"

"Fine. I'll try next time I see her." I promised.

"Aren't you meeting her now?" Twister asked, directing his attention to me.

"Not exactly." I shuffled, avoiding their curious stares.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Otto asked confused.

"That I'm not. My plans are with someone else." I admitted, still staring at my feet.

"Who would you rather hangout with over us?" Twister asked, seemingly hurt. That couldn't be right could it?

I looked up at him to read him, but I couldn't see anything with his hair fallen in his face. "It's not that it's just, well Trent just called and I wasn't busy so I agreed to meet him at the Shack. Maybe we can meet you guys later?"

"Nah that's okay. Wouldn't want to interrupt you date." He practically snarled at me, causing me to flinch back a few inches. My face turned red. _I _wasn't the one dating. _I_ wasn't the one in love with someone. Where did he get off being mad at _me_? And why _would_ he be mad? For a split second I thought we were making things difficult on ourselves, that maybe we _did_ both like each other. But I shrugged it off, knowing what I heard had to be true. It came out of _his_ mouth. I was just wishful thinking.

"It's not," I didn't know what to say to make this better, "I'll see you guys later." That wasn't it.

I made my way down the stairs to grab my board on auto pilot. I wasn't sure how I got to the Shack but I did, walking in to see Trent already there, smiling broad happy to see me.

"Hey," I started what was going to be a long, long conversation.

**********************************************************************TWIGGIE********

I've already got chapters five and six started so hopefully I'll get to update again this week. Please review and let me know how you like this. Thanks in advance for those of you who do. Pat yourselves on your back, you guys rock!


End file.
